Updates
'Version 1.3.5' (Update released on October 26, 2017) *'New creatures : meet Fayamander and Mygalo.' *'Party time:All the elementary Dungeons are opened, every sunday!' *'Old Timer will now reward a Legendary Token!' *'You can now find a F.A.Q in the settings.' *'New skill : Erosion! Try it with Fayamander' *'Plenty of visual improvements, especially a new creature reward screen' *''The Guardians' initiative have been reduced and other balancing revisions'' Various bugfixes and stability improvement 'Version 1.3.3' (Update released on October 2, 2017) Hotfix Update 'Version 1.3.2' (Update released on September 28, 2017) *'Celestial Tower: Improved 3v3 mode' *'Celestial Tower - New Hard mode with great rewards' *'New 3 vs 1 Battle mode: The Dugeon and its Titans' *'New autoplay mode to grind with ease ' *''Tons of visual improvements'' Various bug fixes 'Version 1.3.1' (Update released on September 14, 2017) Hotfix Update 'Version 1.3.0' (Update released on September 7, 2017) Major Update *'Added 6 new Legendary Creatures' *'Evolve your creatures untill level 30 and awaken them in the 'Temple' to gain new Battle Skills' *'New 3 vs 1 Battle mode: The Dugeon and its Titans' *'Adventure mode: one new island to explore with 10 new levels' *''Improved game flow and new UI'' Stability improvement & Bug fixes 'Version 1.2.6' (Update released on July 10, 2017) Hotfix Update 'Version 1.2.5' (Update released on July 7, 2017) Various Bugfixes 'Version 1.2.4' (Update released on July 1, 2017) *'Loading speed Improvements' *'The Story mode was revamped, one new Island was added' *Added some random reward for the Story mode *UX improvements *2 new creatures, Gemeleon and Hippopofoamus Bugfixes (Android save problem) 'Version 1.2.3' (Update released on June 9, 2017) *'Added 'Potential' Feature to the Summon Cave' *1 new creature, Scolorpio Bugfixes (Android save problem) 'Version 1.2.2' (Update released on May 26, 2017) *'Improvement for the Leaderboard of the Celestial Tower' *5 new creatures, Phaeton, King Lemure, Starslug, Rainbulow and Koaquala Bugfixes 'Version 1.2.1' (Update released on May 7, 2017) *'Added Leaderboard to the Celestial Tower.' *Tweaks to the IA system Bugfixes (Android save problem) 'Version 1.2.0 ' (Update released on April 10, 2017) *'ANDROID RELEASE' *'Full rework of the battle system' *'Arrival of the Shaman in the Hunt mode, new tokens.' *'A new game mode : The Celestial Tower (adding 3V3 battles)' *A whole bunch of new creatures : Wily, Buche, Flufizz, Pixie, Sinistusk, Anansi, Aquahog, Prisminguin, Alpha, Celestiger. *UI rework. *New totems : Tree of Life, Rune of Destruction, Gold Tumulus. A lot of bugfixes, stability improvement. 'Version 1.1.0' (Update released on January 4, 2017) *'A new feature: Old Timer’s Safari!' Send creature to the hutt of the Old Timer Mugwai to get big rewards across the month *4 new creatures: meet Glowsquid, Caracolor, Firefly and Mystic and invite them to join your ménagerie! Which one will be your favorite? * Added Legendary Hunter (new way to catch 3 element creatures) * Added decoration items: Palm tree, Barbecue and Sand Castle * Added new Packs of In App Purchase * New Bestiary Behavior: You can now earn currency, gems and xp each time you discover a new creature! Various interface improvements, stability improvement and bug fixes 'Version 1.0.5' (Update released on September 12, 2016) *A new feature : The Totem System : Elemental Totem who will boost the overall attack of all of you creatures that possess this element *Added decoration items: Statues, Smoothie bar, Floor tiles, Bamboo fences. *Added more animals to tap: Seagulls and Turtles can now be smashed on the second and third Island. *Improved game flow *Improved bestiary Bug fixes and stability improvements.